True origin of Itsuka Shido
by damowatling
Summary: This story takes place just after Miku's concert and it displays my theory of how Shido could use an angel and how he can seal spirit powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 welcome home Tohka.

**Hey guy this will be my third fan fiction this time I have decided to do one on Date a Live after watching the anime. This takes place after Miku has been saved by Shido. Please enjoy and review. **

"Shido. You still haven't told us what does darling mean?" Questioned the purple haired girl tugging on the blue haired boys arm. This girls name was Tohka Yatogami. She was a happy and hyper teenage girl. However, she wasn't just any ordinary girl she was originally a threat from outer space known as a spirit her previous identity known as Princess. Months ago she was causing destruction in the world and being hunted by the Anti spirit team which there sole purpose was to annihilate all spirits before they caused unknown phenomenon's called spatial quakes. Tohka was saved by the blue haired male she was currently clinging to. Tohka has both amethyst eyes and long trailing amethyst hair which crept down all the way to her legs in length.

"Uh uh it doesn't matter more importantly do you want to go shopping with me?" This blue haired individual was none other than Shido Itsuka. A 16 year old male who has the power to save spirits sealing away their spirit powers after taking them on a date making the spirits fall for him and seal the deal with a kiss. So far he has succeeded in saving 6 spirits the first of which was Tohka which he recently just had to save again after she changed completely switching to her inversion evil side.

Tohka smiled wide and jumped up and down with joy excited to be able to spend some time with Shido. "Of course i'd love to! But what are we shopping for?" Tohka questioned still hugging Shido's arm. "Well we have to have a celebration on you coming home of course so we need to get some supplies to make this party special."

"What's a celebration Shido?" The purple haired girl questioned innocently staring at her saviour.

"Basically it's spending time with friends to be happy for something that has happened which is special. In this case I want to celebrate your safe return. I thought I lost you for good." Shido replied his eyes darkening remembering the events that occurred.

Tohka was so happy hugging into Shido. "So you don't care about miku more than me?" Tohka questioned high hopes contained within her voice.

"Of course not you're irreplaceable Tohka."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really, really 100%."

Tohka was so happy wiping the tears from her eyes as her worries now subsided.

The two teenagers entered the supermarket walking down the aisles collecting items they required off the shelves Tohka asking for praise. Tohka likes having her head patted ever since she saw a mother pat her son's head after he put some rubbish in the bin. Ever since then tohka has asked every time she does a good deed for Shido to stroke her hair so she feels like a good girl. "So what do you want for the party to eat tohka?" Shido questioned his pen equipped ready to write it down. "Anything you want Shido."

She replied smiling.

"It's your party tohka so please tell me what you want you can have anything you want." Shido replied stroking her hair.

"Kinako bread, hamburgers, ramen and hot dogs!" Tohka replied drooling.

"Of course anything for you." Shido replied blushing slightly tohka mirrored Shido happily.

Shido placed some unknown bottles to Tohka in the basket. "What's that Shido?"

Tohka questioned pointing at the bottles.

"It's called sake. A drink people occasionally drink at celebrations. Tohka's eyes beamed as she wondered what the mysterious drink tasted like.

After paying for the products at the store, Shido went to the bakery next door picking up loads of Kinako bread which she had to keep asking tohka to not eat any before the party. He also picked up a mystery parcel from the bakery telling tohka not to peek it was a surprise. On there route home Shido took Tohka through the park where they shared there first kiss. For this reason the place shared a special delight for the two teenagers. Tohka smiled as Shido brought her close to his chest. "I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you again Tohka I will protect you."

"I know you will Shido you're my saviour after all."

Shido lifted up Tohka's chin leaning in slowly towards her. Tohka smiled and closed her eyes as there lips made contact with each other. She always loved being kissed by Shido it made her feel special being kissed out of the blue by Shido.

Tohka smiled as there eyes met once again. She quickly grabbed shido's hand and started dragging him away from the scene wanting to go home and have this party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tohka's party.

"Welcome home Tohka!" Shouted everyone in unison. Tohka was amazed there was balloons, banners and so much food to go around. Loads of people were here to celebrate Tohka's return. Those who had attended were the yamai twin's Yuzuru and Kaguya, Yoshino and even Miku made an appearance but in reality she mainly came to see Shido. Yuzuru and Kaguya were twin sisters with matching ginger hair however; their personalities were different from one another. Kaguya was a more energetic joyful character. Whereas yuzuru was more robotic when it came to conversing but she still was a happy individual ever since Shido ended her rivalry with her sister and saved them both from disappearing.

Yoshino was a quiet but happy girl with long navy blue hair. She was around 13 years old and carried a rabbit puppet on her at all times and named her Yoshinon she was also a spirit saved by Shido.

The last spirit was Miku she was a huge pop idol due to her singing career and magnificent voice. She changed after seeing Shido express true love for Tohka as he journeyed through DEM industries just to save her risking his very life.

Also in attendance was Shido Itsuka's little sister Kotori who today was acting as Shido's happy cute little sister due to her wearing her white ribbons in her hair today. Kotori was originally the spirit of fire known as efreet, but Shido also saved her. Kotori is a 14 year old girl with pink hair and matching pink eyes. She has another personality and side to her life which is commander of ratatoskr a crew Shido joined for his mission to save the spirits. When she acts as the commander she wears black ribbons in her hair and becomes very bossy.

Tohka was overjoyed all her friends were present at this unexpected party but her eyes were quickly drawn to all the deluxe food that was on the table prepared by the ratatoskr crew. Tohka dragged Shido over to the table with her "look look Shido! So much delicious food to eat." Tohka said in an excited tone.

"Yeah dig in this is a treat to welcome you back home." Shido replied passing Tohka her favourite Kinako bread. Tohka ate the bread in seconds with delight pointing over to the Sake afterwards. Can I try some Shido?" Tohka questioned.

"Sure thing this is your party after all." Shido replied handing her a glass full.

Tohka took a sip and exploded in happiness. "It's so good!" Tohka yelled downing the glass and started on the bottle itself. "Hey hey Tohka maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Shido explained trying to take the bottle off her.

"But you said I could because it's my party?" Tohka replied trying to keep the bottle.

Shido released his grip giving up knowing its best not to upset Tohka's mood.

Kaguya and yuzuru leaned up towards shido's left and right arm their faces slightly reddened due to the effects of the alcohol they just drank. "Kaguya Yuzuru? What are you doing?"

"He he we never did get your pants off before did we Shido?"

"Petition please let us undress you." Yuzuru replied licking his neck.

"Hey darling is mine!" Miku countered hugging Shido from behind.

"Uh girls what are you doing?"

Shido began to sweat immensely as he felt the girl's chests rubbing up against him. He began to panic when Kaguya started biting his ear.

"Hey! Get your hands off Shido!"

Shouted Tohka as she pried their hands off of him. "Only my body should touch him." Tohka undid her buttons one by one removing her Raizen high ribbon causing Shido to turn bright red in the face. Shortly after she removed her skirt pressing up against Shido. "Isn't that right Shido hic." Tohka pressed herself up against the overwhelmed Boy hiccupping as she held him. "What's wrong Shido?"

"Eh nothing I just need something to eat." Shido said in a panicky state. "Ahh okay. I'll feed you Shido." Said tohka holding him tighter. "Wait a second if darling needs feeding then I can feed him!" Miku shouted clinging to Tohka's shoulder trying to pull her off Shido. "Not so fast I the lovely Kaguya will feed Shido!"

"Reply. Shido say ahhh."

After an exhausting three hours of Shido being fought over by the beautiful girls in his household, Shido collapsed onto his bed sneaking off to his room after tohka was asleep on the sofa with her Kinako bread soft toy and the other girls had gone home all partied out. Shido even though he was exhausted, still managed to smile as he reflected on how happy Tohka was today all in all he was just she was back home. It's hard to tell her in front of the other spirits without the risk of setting all the other girls into an unstable mental state and as a result having their spirit powers return to them. Shido closed his eyes relaxing every muscle in his body to recharge for tomorrow. It's been sometime since a spirit has appeared ever since Miku and Shido could not afford to let his guard down.

He closed his eyes falling off into a deep well earned sleep.

"Shido. Shido?"

Shido groaned thinking he was just imagining things. But then he heard it again. "Shido?" He then noticed the repetitive knocking on his door so gently.

Shido got up from his bed and turned the door knob edging the door open slightly revealing her innocent purple eyes. "Tohka what is it?"

"Umm you see. I had a nightmare about losing you and I just wanted to check if it was only a dream."

"I'm still here don't worry."

"I'm glad well goodnight Shido."

"Hey tohka if you're scared you can sleep in here tonight?"

"Really? That would be great thank you!"

Tohka replied excitedly.

"Yeah just let me get the futon out you can have the bed." Shido said to tohka her expression quickly changing.

"Umm wait Shido."

"Hmm what is it Tohka?"

"I would prefer it if I could sleep in the same bed as you? I'd feel much safer if you hold me."

"Y. mean sleeping in my a... Arms?"

"You don't want to hold me Shido?" Tohka looked on at Shido with puppy eyes her top two buttons undone in her pyjamas revealing a sneak shot of her cleavage causing Shido to blush as she pressed her chest up against his.

"Of co... Course I do."

"Yay! Let's go then." Tohka grabbed Shido's hand and lay down with him. Shido wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest listening to his heartbeat falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the red spatial quake disaster.

Shido and tohka both rested comfortably within each others as darkness descended upon the world. The wind howled echoing through the night as it whisked through the trees. As the night progressed, the storm strengthened becoming more dynamic and powerful as the clouds erupted. Tohka began to shake in fear believing her and Shido were surrounded by gun fire not having experienced thunder before she held Shido tighter in fear. Shido noticed Tohka's upset state resulting with her vice grip on his ribs. "There there it's okay." Shido said as he rubbed her head over and over again in an attempt to keep her calm.

Tohka didn't decrease the strength she was inputting upon Shido she just shook more holding him closer. "It's just bad weather it's called thunder. I promise you're safe".

Tohka finally relaxed her tight hold on Shido but still shook of the sound of the thunder. "It's scary Shido." Shido tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers ceasing her shaking as she felt his warm embrace through her body. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll protect you no matter what" Shido said as he broke off there kiss. Tohka bewitched by Shido's sudden kiss, put her arms around his neck as she kissed him again more passionately this time displaying her gratitude for his kindness.

As there kiss broke off, the purple haired spirit stared right into Shido's eyes. "Well that was incredible." Shido said.

Tohka put her hand on Shido's cheek gazing happily toward him. "Shido i'm so happy you saved me. Ever since you came along life has been worth living and I owe it all to you my hero, my saviour. And don't worry you will save kurumi. But remember your promise don't kiss her."

"I got it I got it."

"Shido look out!" Said Kotori through his ear piece. All of a sudden, a huge fragment of the ceiling was coming down towards the happy pair. Before Tohka could even scream, a blinding light cascaded through the room illuminating the night sky. Tohka opened her eyes her vision now slowly returning to her and what she saw gave her a huge sense of relief. Tohka happily gasped as she admired the handiwork Shido just did wielding her own angel. The blade shined an ocean blue as it cut through the ceiling cleanly sparing them both from any injuries. "Well looks like you saved me again." Tohka said hugging his arm.

Shido smiled now realising Tohka was unharmed. An explosion of epic magnitude and proportion sounding through the atmosphere as car alarms blared off being sent flying by the colossal shock waves through the area. "Kotori what's going on? What was that shockwave from?"

"A spatial quake much more destructive power than usual. Stand by for teleportation." Shido held out his hand to Tohka insisting she come with him.

As the two transcended through the atmosphere, Shido's vision was overcome with a huge sense of the colour red. "What's going on Kotori?"

"I told you it's another spatial quake however; this one is different more destructive and dangerous."

"Yeah I also noticed it's a different colour than usual I noticed a red orb as we teleported here."

"You're right there Shido. We're also picking up different readings from the centre. The spirit mentality level is completely different and the strength of this spirits power is going off the charts. An identity of the spirit hasn't been revealed yet. So keep your eyes open Shido."

The next day...

Shido and Tohka were now walking to school with Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"What's wrong Shido you look worried?" Tohka questioned noticing the look of caution on his face.

"I'm just worried I won't be able to save this spirit. When I saw the power readings I got really nervous." Shido replied tugging at his collar.

"Don't be stupid Shido! You managed to stop me and Yuzuru fighting there is nothing you can't do." Kaguya yelled hugging his arm.

"Reply Kaguya is correct don't worry you managed to save 6 spirits so far." Yuzuru robotically stated kissing him on the cheek.

"They're both right Shido don't worry." Tohka said in a hyper voice hugging his other arm.

After Tohka and Shido arrived at their classroom. Their home room teacher Tamao Okamine had an announcement to make. "Alright class settle down we have a new student today. You can come in now."

The classroom door opened a person now standing at the front of the class writing his name on the black board. As the mystery character turned around a voice sounded in Shido's ear. "Shido there is no mistake. Whoever this person is they are the spirit responsible for last night's carnage. "My name is Tubyoshi Kage I look forward to meeting you all."What's going on here Kotori this spirit is a male?!"

The new student stood tall his charming turquoise hair being his outstanding feature. His hair was in a spiky fashion.

Kage had quite a muscular figure broad shoulders and bulked up arms visible through his blazer he wore. Kage resembled Tohka's eyes his eyes also amethyst purple as they stared at the girl sat next to Shido one of his eyes now winking at her.

Shido was now in the physics room with Tohka, Kotori and Reine who were now observing Kage on the computer screen. "What now Kotori there is no way I will be able to seal him?"

"There is a way Shido."

"Oh please tell me I don't have to dress as Shiori again?!"

Tohka and Kotori laughed seeing Shido's face.

"No Shido we have to do what's called a spirit division. Basically one of the female spirits will have to temporarily absorb the new spirits powers by making them fall for her and then you will kiss that spirit to seal their powers for good." Reine explained as she sipped her overflowing sugar coffee.

"Sounds like a plan but who would be able to do this?" Shido questioned rubbing his chin in thought.

"Shido i'll do it..."

"Tohka?"

"He's already got his eyes on me so we have no choice don't worry I can do it."

"Tohka just please be careful I don't like the look of him."

"Of course Shido you can count on me!"

Tohka stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around Shido's neck giving him a kiss to boost her happiness and confidence levels.

"Please be careful Tohka."

"Of course Shido. You've saved my life twice i'm not going to let it go to waste."

Tohka left the physics room beginning her mission as she searched for the male spirit. "Kotori please keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Of course big brother!"

Why is Shido so scared of this spirit? And what is this spirits true power and behaviour stay tuned and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tohka's mission begins.

"Good morning. You're new here aren't you?" Tohka questioned Kage as he put his trainers back in the locker.

"Yeah you're the cutie who was staring at me when I introduced myself. So what can I do for you?" Kage replied staring into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the school."

"Sure spending time with a cute girl like you after school. No problem."

Meanwhile on ratatoskr...

"So if Tohka succeeds all I have to do is kiss her and then I will seal Kage's powers?" Shido questioned Reine.

"That's correct but you must understand the potential danger here. If the plan back fires and Tohka falls for Kage, he will absorb her powers and you will have to seal her again." Reine replied.

"No problem I believe in Tohka she can do this." Shido said in a confident tone.

We'll be surveying her making sure everything goes according to plan and just to be sure no AST get involved." Kotori said whilst she sucked on her lollipop.

Back at the school...

"And this is the cafeteria. My personal favourite is Kinako bread it's so delicious!"Tohka piped excitedly.

"Ahh is that right I see someone delicious right in front of me." Kage said as he gazed at Tohka.

"What where?" Tohka said as she looked from side to side searching.

"Right here" Kage declared as he stroked Tohka's cheek.

"Eh me? I'm not food?" Tohka said looking onwards confused.

"Never mind then."

"Okay anyway let me show you the roof next."

Just as tohka said this Kage cupped Tohka's chin with his index finger and thumb lift it up so she was looking right at him into his eyes. "Say Tohka why don't we skip the tour and just take a leap. Are you seeing anyone right now? Or can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

Tohka had a strange look in her eyes as if she wasn't herself in the slightest as she simply shook her head and said she would go with him to dinner.

Kage mischievously grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"Tohka it's time to go home."

"Shido?"

"Oh okay then i'll see you tomorrow Tohka bye." With that Kage kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Come on Tohka let's go home." Shido took Tohka's hand and tried to mask the feelings inside. He felt resentment and jealously towards the male spirit for trying to kiss Tohka. But he made sure to hide how he felt because it's all part of the plan and besides if Tohka were to find out she would be greatly upset and bail on the objective. At the end of the day Shido had to smile because Tohka loved him after all and she was simply misleading the spirit. Or was she? She had a strange look in her eyes when she said yes to the date with Kage Shido thought to himself. He was quickly cheered up though when Tohka embraced his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you today we haven't had much time to talk to each other. So i'm looking forward to dinner tonight." Tohka smiled being reunited with Shido again making Shido hasten his worries for now.

As Tohka walked beside Shido he grasped her hand within his making Tohka smile as a result. "So Tohka..." Shido said but was cut off by Tohka. "Don't worry Shido I don't have any feelings for Kage i'm doing this so you can seal his powers no other reason." Shido sighed with relief closing his finger within hers to tighten his grip on her.

All of a sudden, a voice piped in Shido's ear.

"Shido I have something to show you. Can you come to the ratatoskr?"

"Sure. Tohka I'll cook dinner in a second Kotori wants to see me."

"See you later hurry back!"

Shido nodded as he prepared for teleportation.

Before he knew it Shido was now on the bridge in the captains domain.

"Shido welcome sorry I took you from Tohka but this is important."

"No problem what's the situation?"

Kotori pressed the button on her chair bringing Kage's picture on screen along with his vital levels and spirit mentality readings.

"I looked into your inquiry about Kage and I have found readings of Miku in his spiritual presence."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is there is a chance Kage may possess a similar power to Miku so he has the power to brainwash girls by looking in their eyes. Tohka may be in trouble if she goes on this date tomorrow."

"Don't worry Tohka isn't the kind to be controlled I know she can do it."

"Your confidence in her is admirable. Okay we will proceed with the project however; we will still be keeping an eye on her just in case things should go wrong. Well let's get to work.

Shido was transported back home his cute little sister now with her white bows worn leading on ahead. Before he knew it Shido was overwhelmed. "Shido"

"Darling! Darling!"

"Welcome back Shido san."

"Shido Your back now can we talk to each other?"

Miku was gripping onto Shido as he shuffled towards the kitchen difficultly.

"What do you think you're doing miku? Only I can hug Shido?!"

"Tohka? Miku? Please wait i'm trying to cook dinner. We'll talk after I've cooked dinner Tohka. Yes Miku your singing is beautiful as always but please sit down at the table if you're staying for dinner."

Shido soldiered on up to have a bath leaving Kotori and the other girls to do karaoke. He needed to relax his muscles and soothe his mind from the worries he was enduring. As he bathed in the relaxing tub, his mind wondered off thinking about Kage trying to kiss Tohka he knows that it's all part of the plan for Tohka to seduce the spirit but he could not help feeling a huge amount of hatred towards him. What if he tries to hurt Tohka?! I have to strengthen my abilities of sandalphon and protect her. Don't worry Tohka I will protect you I swear it! Now feeling recharged Shido dried himself off and changed into his nightwear heading towards his bedroom when something inside caught his eye. "Forgive me Shido but I really wanted to talk to you today I've been feeling lonely spending time with that spirit instead of you."

" fine but why are you wearing that?" Shido stutters as he points at Tohka shaking.

"The girls at school told me this is the best way to help a guy relieve from stress and Shido has seemed worried and troubled lately.

Tohka was kneeling on Shido's bed in nothing but her matching blue underwear.

"Now come here Shido I can make you relax." Shido slowly sits down on the bed slightly nervous as to what was going to happen. Tohka kneels behind Shido and starts rubbing his shoulders in a massage fashion. Shido's facial expression quickly changed feeling his stress and worries leave him. "How does it feel Shido is it relieving your stress?"

"Ahh yes it is actually thank you Tohka. Where did you learn this?"

"Reine told me it is my job to make sure your happy and stress free so she taight me this."

Tohka digs her elbow into Shido's back smoothing out his knots.

"What's troubling you Shido?"

"It's nothing i'm just tired I guess."

Tohka sighs knowing Shido is hiding something from her but dismisses the thought and gets back to work.

"Tohka."

"What is it Shido?"

"I won't let anyway hurt you again. I swear I will get stronger and protect you!"

Tohka slightly blushes now in front of his face. Tohka grabs Shido by the shoulders and pulls him close.

"Thank you Shido i'm really glad you saved me."

"I promise nobody will hurt you again."

Shido lifted Tohka's chin and closed the gap between their lips Tohka's cheeks reddened and her eyes closed as she was absorbed in the passion. Once the kiss broke off Tohka was smiling brightly. "Do your best tomorrow and i'll get you some Kinako bread."

The next day, Tohka is waiting outside the restaurant where she has to meet Kage. She's wearing a pink polo t-shirt with a short navy blue skirt and white tights. "Hello their gorgeous ready for our dinner date?"

"Mm yeah i'm so hungry!"

"Don't worry you can eat as much as you want"

"Seems like the date is going okay so far. Maybe you can stop worrying now shin." Said reine as she observed the spirit mentality levels.

"No something doesn't seem right about him." Shido said in an aggressive worried tone as he clenches his fist tight.

"If he harms one hair on her he's going to be a dead man!"

The dinner date progressed along nicely Tohka ordered one of everything not a problem though since ratatoskr took the liberty of possessing ownership of the restaurant for just today. Tohka took Kage's hand rushing off towards the arcade. Tohka and Kage laughed as they played several arcade games. "How about we take some photos as a memento for this date. Tohka began to blush still not clear on the difference between a medical exam photo and a normal photo. Tohka didn't say anything just went red and shook her head. Kage laughed and patted her head "don't worry lets go watch the sun set"

"Okay"

Tohka and Kage went to the same spot both Shido and Tohka went on their first date. Kage brushed his hand against Tohka's and took her's within his.

"Hey Tohka would it be okay if I kiss you?"

"I guess that would be okay" said Tohka her eyes changing again.

As Kage neared closer and closer to tohka, images of Shido appeared in her head the one she loved her saviour. When Kage was moments away from closing the gap, Tohka reacted as she had just woken up pushing him back. "Stop sorry I can't do it."

Kage went from smiling to an aggressive look. "What are you talking about Tohka kiss me?"

"No I don't want to. Shido is the only one I want to kiss."

"Well then I guess i'll have to kill him!"

Tohka became shocked and frightened.

"Please don't hurt him."

Tohka began to get worried as an ominous aura emitted from Kage.

Kage grabbed Tohka by her purple hair and threw her towards the earth causing the ground to implode and create a crater.

"Now Tohka be a good girl and surrender yourself to me princess."

Tohka sprung to alert stepping on the ground calling her angel. But try as she might nothing arose. Kage laughed maniacally "looking for this?" Kage was holding Tohka's nehemoth the dark sandalphon. "I've been draining your power it's useless to resist. Now tremble in fear of my angel Draconicus!"

A malicious blade covered in tainted red spikes lay in Kage's hand. "No matter all I need to do is drive this through your heart and I can steal all of your remaining power!" The blade neared Tohka's chest closer and closer. "Tohka!" All of a sudden, Kage's blade was covered in a small layer of ice. "Shido!" What was that just now? Shido used yoshino's spirit power. "Oh so you're going to fight me? Interesting! Then let's see what you have got Itsuka Shido!" Kage charged at Shido blood lust within his eyes.

"Sandalphon!" Sandalphon appeared in Shido's hands blocking Draconicus from piercing his flesh. "Impossible how do you still have Sandalphon I absorbed it from her."I sealed Tohka's powers so it resides within me."

"No matter it's nothing compared to my angel!" Draconicus slashed down shattering sandalphon into pieces. "You can't defeat me i'm the strongest spirit ever to exist. Your pathetic sealing strategy won't work on me! Now wait there while I take care of princess."

Tohka was on her knees in tears as the murderous Kage walked towards her.

"I won't forgive anyone who makes her cry!" All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck down on Shido causing Kage to stop. As lighting danced around him, his body became fortified his attire changing completely. On his arms appeared navy blue gauntlets. He was now wearing a navy blue jacket as well with a golden headband on his forehead a ruby embedded on the middle of it. His eyes glowing a mysterious golden colour as he emerges from the lightning. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Takamiya Daetra and I won't let you lay a hand on Princess. Angel descend from the heavens as you hear me call thy name Raiha! Another lightning bolt crashed into the solid ground revealing a lighting blade sheathed within the earth. Takamiya grabbed the blade by the hilt releasing it from the ground lighting emerging from it as it was held by its master. "Your opponent is me. Come at me with all you've got!"

"What's going on what happened to Shido? Is he really a spirit?!"

"So you have finally decided to show yourself. Kaminari no seishin (spirit of lightning.)"

**A shocking development Shido has gone into a trance and revealed his spirit power which he had no idea he possessed. How will this fight conclude stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 spirit of lightning vs. Kage the marauder

"So you have decided to show yourself spirit of lightning."

"How dare you address me so lightly as if you have not caused harm to one of your comrades!? You will pay for your crimes towards princess! Repent!" Takamiya Daetra (Shido) slashed down with Raiha emitting a row of lighting strikes. Kage drew Draconicus grinning blade in hand.

"Thank you for your spiritual energy you fool!" However, as he attempted to absorb the tremendous lighting bolt the overwhelming spiritual energy effortlessly forced through the once feared blade's defence sending volts of lighting through Kage's body. "You dare try to consume my power? Are you mocking me!?" replied Daetra as he sheathed his blade.

"Damn you! This battle has just begun!" In a blinding fury, Kage infused his spiritual power through his arms as he approached the golden aura emitting spirit.

Tohka mustered all of her leftover strength to stand up but soon found herself falling again from exhaustion. "Princess please stay back you're in no condition to fight. Rest here."

"Are you Shido?" tohka questioned gazing into his golden pupils."

"My apologies princess I don't recall that name. Wait here this will not take long." Daetra replied setting her down leaning against a nearby tree.

"Raiha answer my plea and fight with me once more! Grant me more power!" Daetra's mysterious angel let out a blinding blue light surging more power through its masters' body.

Daetra charged at Kage unsheathing Raiha once more.

"You're old news spirit of lighting! My power has far surpassed yours whilst you were idly sleeping away like the coward you are!"

"It seems you have forgotten my Colossus power. Very well allow me to demonstrate it once again sending chills through every core of your body!" Daetra and the marauder's blades collided sending sparks from both weapons. Kage sent a kick towards Daetra's legs in an attempt to knock off his balance. Daetra grinned predicting his movements leaping just before his surprise attack could take effect. Kage gritted his teeth as he took the full force of Daetra's mid air round kick to his head. "So it seems you can still" Kage was interrupted as he felt the mighty iron fist connect to his gut bringing him to his knees only making Kage even more furious.

"I'm not going to lose!" Kage stabbed his malicious blade into the earth releasing an ominous red light and piercing spikes shooting there way through the ground. Daetra stabbed his own angel through the ground Raiha's lighting halting Draconicus' raging spikes. Kage grinned raising his palm up causing dozens of spikes to levitate and fire towards Daetra. Daetra quickly released his grip from Raiha infusing spiritual energy through his hands and feet. As the spikes launched towards its target getting closer and closer Daetra punched and kicked through the incoming projectiles smashing them to pieces. Kage laughed as he slashed Draconicus downwards. "The end!"

All of a sudden hundreds of spikes fell from the sky burying the spirit of lighting.

"You fool did you think I would simply strike from one direction? Guess you were no match for me after all!" Kage cackled staring upon the grave of his opponent.

"No Shido!" Tohka let out a blood curdled scream as she witnessed this brutal surprise attack. All of a sudden the ground beneath her shook tremendously. "What's happening?"

An immense aura shot towards the sky like a roaring fire erupting through the death strike eviscerating the spikes to pieces. "Impossible!"

Kage glared at Daetra who had his hands connected in a cross manner. "Well now the warm up is over, I think it's time I put you in your place"

Daetra yelled as he summoned forth more and more spiritual power infusing his whole body with golden light creating a crater beneath him. "Now taste the power of the strongest spirit!"

Daetra stretched his arm out summoning a lightning sphere within his palm closing his fist around it, Daetra punched towards Kage shooting forth a lighting cannon blast. Kage screamed in pain as he braced the oncoming blast. Blood dripped down the receivers arm as shards of his armour pierced his flesh. "Damn you! Damn you!" Kage slashed down at Daetra and slashed simultaneously. Both swordsmen sliced and sliced displaying a spectacular blade dance as their blades collided with each other. "So are you just going to defend Mighty spirit?"

"You really must not know my true power. Well allow me to show you young one." Daetra's ruby shined immensely blinding Kage. Kage gazed in shock as Daetra's angel began to change shape. Before he could defend, Kage was struck by Daetra's angel now in the form of a lightning spear. "Impossible how did you change your sword into a spear?!"

"Do you realise now young one? The gap between our powers is too grand for you to even scratch my angel."

"Don't count me out yet!"

Kage parried Daetra's spear as strike after strike attempted to destroy his defence. Once again Raiha began to glow a blinding light as it began to shape shift once more. Daetra pulled Raiha apart revealing two one handed short swords. Daetra slashed down at Kage breaking his defence. Kage yelled grabbing Daetra's arm and throwing him towards the sky. Daetra grinned throwing his dual blades towards the ground causing a sphere full of lighting bolts to electrify Kage. Kage yelled in agony shaking off the volts. Daetra somersaulted three times landing safely on the ground. Rushing forwards, Daetra grabbed the blades slicing upwards at Kage. Blocking Raiha with Draconicus was not effective as the blade smashed to pieces. Gazing in fear Kage stepped back almost falling over in fear. "It's over Kage the marauder! Lighting flash stream!" Kage now defenceless suffered the wrath of Daetra's Lighting infused 50 hit combo annihilating what was left of his spiritual armour.

Kage cowered in fear as he stared into the eyes of the spirit he could only see as a mighty god bringing down his divine punishment. "How can you be this powerful? Just what the hell are you!?" Daetra converted back to the long sword it once was and proceeded to finish Kage with a mighty blow. "Please I don't want to disappear!" upon hearing those words, Daetra suffered a massive headache as his eyes shifted from shido's back to his own showing signs Shido was regaining his consciousness once more. Taking this rare chance Kage limped away leaping on to his nearby hidden motorcycle he intended to use after completing his objective. Tohka originally intended to pursue him but realised Shido's safety was more important right now as she saw him collapse his body and attire returning to normal. Tohka ran to him embracing him within her arms as she tried to shake him awake. "Shido hang in there! Please Shido! What do I do?" Tohka said in a panicked state. With the spiritual energy interference gone, Shido's earpiece began to echo out the voice of his sister. Tohka grasped the earpiece pleading for help. "Kotori please help Shido collapsed! What should I do?"

"Tohka calm down. Shido is fine. We are preparing the ratatoskr to pick you both up please remain at your current location."

"But we have to get him to a hospital. He is completely out cold.

"Tohka he is going to be fine I will debrief once we have picked you both up. It's time I tell you about what just happened here.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had personal stuff going on which blocked my inspiration but I won't bore you with that. Anyway by popular demand I'm back and I will be continuing both this fan fiction and flames too hard to extinguish bringing out a new chapter at the most weekly. I hope you liked this chapter and please review if you did and even if you have some ideas or improvements thanks and stay tuned.**


End file.
